The Feudal Wizard of OZ
by Yasashii
Summary: ON HIATUS. For those of you who are entertained by totally off the wall things, I hope this is your cup o' tea. (I'm currently working on my other IY fic if you care to go find it)
1. The Bicycle of Doom

Wizard of OZ ~ Inuyasha Style!  
(The Feudal Wizard of OZ)  
By: Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but I wish I did) or much of anything else. Suing is bad, so  
don't sue me. End of statement.  
  
Note: Don't hurt me! It just popped into my head one morning and I thought, "what the heck, I'll   
have fun with the Inuyasha characters today." If anyone here is severely frightened or if anyone   
hurls at the mention of Jaken, then don't read the second half of this. I'm not responsible for   
any damage done due to laughing, falling out of chairs, screaming, or fleeing in terror. Arigatou   
and enjoy!  
~Yasashii ^_^v  
  
'Again,' thought Inuyasha. 'She's gone again to the future. Does she need to be gone so   
LONG?' He sat down on the edge of the well, brooding. Kagome had been gone for a week now, and as   
much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about her.  
"Oi oi, Inuyasha! Stop ignoring meeeeee!" Gnoshing sounds then ensued as Shippou started   
chewing on Inuyasha's head...again. Of course, the solution for Inuyasha is simple: smack him.   
"Itaaai! You're so mean!" whined Shippou as he rubbed the large bump he now sported on his head,   
"Why can't you be nice like Kagome?"  
"Feh," was the usual answer, "She's a twit." The dog demon the abruptly stood and took   
off into the forest.  
The sunlight was streaming through the treetops in ribbons of gold and the forest was   
alive with creatures of all shapes and sizes. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming,   
the grass was green, life was good. Heck, athlete's foot and fleas were good! This usually meant   
something bad was going to happen, most of the time resulting in near death experiences. Inuyasha   
paid no heed to this fact as he stopped and twitched his ears about. 'I could have sworn I heard   
music...really bad and nauseating music'. Sure enough, there it was again. Achingly and annoyingly   
sweet music that made the birds twitter in harmony. Inuyasha thought he might be sick. What made   
it worse was that he had an almost overwhelming urge to sing about rainbows and bluebirds, but he   
quickly squashed it back down into the deep recesses from whence it came. The twinkling music   
still persisted, so Inuyasha did what any annoyed dog would do: he growled at it. Upon his   
protest, the music hit a sour note and the birds screeched and flew away. Satisfied with his   
handiwork, the dog demon sat back on a tree branch and quickly dozed off, the sunlight bathing him   
in warmth.  
*** Inuyasha looked around cautiously. No one there. Good. He peeked through the   
branches of a bush to get a good look at the hot springs. There she was, her glossy black hair   
cascading down her back. Kagome was always fun to watch. He settled down in a comfortable   
position to watch...then she started to stand in the water. He leaned forward...and.....***  
THWACK!!!  
"OWWW FUUUUCK!!!" exclaimed the infuriated dog boy as he fell out of the tree. He swore   
he'd kill the moron who threw that rock.  
"Inuyasha! Kikyou's attacking the village! C'mon!" Inuyasha peered up at Sango tugging   
on his sleeve.  
"Dammit, why'd you have to throw a rock at me?!"  
"It was convenient."  
"Hmph." He stood and brushed away imaginary dirt from his kimono. Then he began to   
register what Sango said just a few short moments ago. "Kikyou!?" He then took off for the   
village like the fires of Hell were on his heels.  
There was destruction everywhere. Unusually strong winds were tearing buildings apart, children   
were screaming, Kaede-baba was yelling something that Inuyasha couldn't quite catch because of the   
wind, and Kikyou was in the middle of it all riding a..a..a contraption similar to Kagome's? 'What   
did she call that thing? Oh yeah, a bicycle.' Yep, Kikyou was riding a bike around and   
cackling. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion, this wasn't right. The authoress, having no   
clear idea how to handle the situation, threw her keyboard at the unsuspecting dog boy. He could   
swear he felt something hit his head..AGAIN..as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to   
the ground with a satisfying thump.  



	2. Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

The Feudal Wizard of OZ  
  
Written by: Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: This just isn't fair! I wanna own Fluffy-chaaaaaaan! WAAAAAHHH but I don't so don't hurt meeeee!  
  
Note: Beware of the wackiness. If you can't stand strange humor, leave now…don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
~~~ 2: Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go ~~~  
  
Quiet blackness. The smell of fresh green grass. Warm sunlight. Inuyasha became aware of all of these as he slowly regained consciousness. Kikyou… An eye shot open and quickly shut again from the stinging and invading light. How long had he been out for? It couldn't have been long, seeing as it was still daylight. He still couldn't hear much of anything, perhaps he had gone deaf. Inuyasha carefully peeked an eye open again and took a brief overview of his current surroundings.  
  
Trees here and there, small houses that looked like the village children would live in, but they were much more intricate and colorful than the huts in the village. He could tell, however, that there was a hut behind him as debris from the said hut was blown away by a sweet smelling breeze.  
  
By the feel of things, Inuyasha deduced that he was lying in the middle of a road. A very hard yellow road. He then heard a small giggle, must be one of the village runts. Inuyasha sat up and was puzzled by the lack of his silver mane falling against his back. He reached up at the same time he looked down…  
  
"GAH! Why the fuck is my hair in BRAIDS?!" Sure enough, Inuyasha's hair had been neatly braided in two, one on either side of his head. "If Shippo is playing tricks on me again, I will show him no mercy and squash him flat!" He quickly undid the two atrocities and stood… and felt rather drafty. He looked down at his clothes and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "It's a… a dress thing!" Yep. "I'm dressed like a woman!" Bingo. "I hope no one sees me like this!" As if he's that lucky. "Where the Hell are my clothes?" Good luck, bubba.  
  
Inuyasha stomped to the devastated hut behind him to look for any sign of the culprit who stole his clothing. He noticed a dainty pair of feet under the hut. Being the sensible hanyou he is, Inuyasha flung aside the wreckage as if it were made of styrofoam. He knew that dark hair…  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEE! Speak to m- eh?" Kagome wasn't wearing her normal garb… oh, it was just Kikyou. Then where was Kagome? Heedless of his state of dress, Inuyasha marched into the small village to try and find Kagome, and find out what was going on, of course.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Heehee, stay tuned for the next chapter! What will Inuyasha find in the village? More importantly, will Inuyasha find Kagome? And even MORE importantly, is that Sesshoumaru…and why is he wearing a pink dress?! 


End file.
